


Like Morning Follows Night

by Cleo_MoxlLihan



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jon Moxley, Alternate Universe - Switchblade Conspiracy, Child Abuse, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Roman Reigns Friendship, F/M, Flirting, Kidnapping?, Leakee is a motherly figure, Light Sadism, Lots of Abuse, Mox is a fucking sadistic asshole, Mox is ultra crazy when pissed, Murder, My oc is childish in this, Physical Abuse, Serial Killers, Slight Sexual Harassment, Slight asshole Sami, Slow Updates, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_MoxlLihan/pseuds/Cleo_MoxlLihan
Summary: A JON MOXLEY X OC STORYJon Moxley, to the worldwide, was known as the Lunatic Fringe Killer. The killer who murdered people in gruesome and terrifying ways.He was dangerous. Absolutely dangerous.News of his killings attracted worldwide attention. His killings were 30 a year: on average.Nobody was keen to know his motive; they weren't desperate to be dead.People who have tried to gather information about him, capture him, or got into his business have met the same fate.Dead.He was feared. He was dangerous. He was unhinged.So why would Leakee bring her to him out of all of the people in the world?ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD





	Like Morning Follows Night

_《This isn’t the kind of wonderland Alice fell into, kid.》_

》♤♤♤♤♤♤《

Renee Young began as they began to record live again. _‘This just in; the local bank just outside the borders of Iowa has been drained of its money. Locals and witnesses say that everything was so fast and so well-planned-- the trademark robbery style of The Aerialist Dragons.’_

She continued, _‘We go now to Copper 6 pilot, Chris Jericho and reporter, Carmella, who have been up in the skies chasing down the car where The Aerialist Dragons are being chased by the police. Carmella?’_

Carmella: _‘....Yes, Renee, Chris has been doing the best he can to remain visual on the car and the police has a roadblock set to where they’re going. Iowa’s PD is trying the best they can to intercept these criminals but--’_

Chris screamed. _‘CRAP! CARMELLA!’_

Tom Phillips, Renee’s co host, asked. _‘Woah, what’s going on there?’_

_‘They’re shooting at us!’_ He continued, grunting as the copper flew back a bit.

_‘What happened to the police? Carmella, I need visual!’_

Carmella apologized, _‘We’re sorry, Renee! We can’t! Chris is taking us back!’_

_‘Sorry, Ren! The copper’s about to drop and I don’t want a lot of people hurt!’_

The robbers grinned, laughing as they sped away from the police. The smoke bombs distracted the police while one of the robbers fired at the helicopter. A tablet sat on front of the car radio, playing the CNN live news. Thanks to that, they knew where everything were; well, almost everything.

_‘Turn left, Taj. You’re gonna see a run-down building and just go around it. Then leave the car.’_

“Got it, Watchdog!” ‘Taj’ turned the wheel, getting a clear view of what’s in front him.

“Crowe! How long ‘til Ambrose gets here?!” His companion, Danielson, asked through his mic, getting out of the car.

_‘Two minutes max. He might be mad when he gets there, so just follow his orders an’ don’t piss ‘im off even more.’_

Within those two minutes, another vehicle came zooming through the police and police cars. The cyclist had a hood over his head, along with a bandana to partially hide his face. He had a AK in his right hand, nabbed from one of the cops that were still within the smoke cloud, and shot every person he could see until he ran out of bullets.

In situations like this, he’d rather go quick and safely out of the radar than savor all the kills he makes. They were Iowan cops; not the more dumb ones in Ohio, so he needed to be a bit careful. But being an infamous killer meant he needed at least two people to savor so he dropped the AK and grabbed the last two he could see. Zooming to where he knew Taj and Danielson were.

The two officers he took, were struggling to get their guns as he zoomed closer. How could they not? Their bodies were slamming against each other, getting scrapped by the road and pushed towards the speeding wheels of the motorcycle. He laughed, throwing them in front of Taj and Danielson.

They coughed up blood, struggling to get themselves up despite the amount of bruises and cuts their bodies received. But in hethe end they couldn’t, the pain taking a toll on them as they physically gave up and laid down, trying to stop the now creeping fear that was making their hearts race.

Meanwhile, Jon got off his motorcycle and headed towards Taj and Danielson, a satisfying look on his face. He mumbled loud enough for them to hear, “You can go if y’ both want to, I just need some info then I’ll be done with these fuckers.”

“Just give us our cash and we’ll be going, Ambrose.” Taj demanded, crossing his arms.

Jon laughed, pulling out a stack from his jacket. He pushed it towards Taj as Danielson went back to the car, “You and your video games…”

They waved Jon goodbye and sped out from the building, their car disappearing in a matter of seconds.

》♤♤♤♤♤♤《

“Cleo, I’m going to grab some drinks from the store really quick. Do you want something?”

Cleo looked away from the television, turning to one of her bodyguards. She answered softly, “Just a dozen of cookies..”

His name was Jamie Noble, the older man between her two assigned bodyguards. The other man being Joey Mercury. They were assigned by her parents, Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Helmsley, because they had a company to manage almost everyday. They traveled frequently so she saw them at least a week per month unless they wanted to have a vacation with their daughter every now and then.

Jamie nodded, closing the door behind him. Leaving Cleo to play her game again.

After 30 minutes into another palace, she paused the game and stood up from her bed to get a drink. As she made her way to the kitchen, she saw Joey on the couch taking a nap. She quickly grab herself a drink and ran to Joey’s room to grab a blanket, laying it over his sleeping form. She went back to the kitchen to grab her drink and went back to her room.

She was about to open the door as she took a small sip from her glass filled with strawberry juice, but she heard a crash from the inside. Followed by a yell--

_**“Fuck!”** _

It wasn’t loud enough to wake up Joey, but it was just as loud as the volume blaring from television. Cleo got curious, waiting for a minute or two as she contemplated on going in or not. She pressed her ear against the door, hearing more thuds and a string of curses; like whoever was on the other side, was in deep pain.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door slightly, calling out into the area. “Hello..? Is anyone he- oh. I-It’s you..”

A man laid just beside her bed, clutching his left shoulder in pain. He was hissing every time his chest rose and fall, his hand, and clothes for that matter, was covered with red.

Cleo knew who he was, but instead of grabbing her phone, she placed her glass on the nightstand across from where he was at and went to grab something from the bathroom in her room. She came back with a first aid kit, a small towel, and a small plastic bowl of water and placed them beside the man.

She knelt down in front of him, tilting her head from side to side to get a small view of the source of the bleeding. Gently holding his wrist, she urged him to put down his hand. Shockingly for her, he obliged and let her fix him up. Taking of his leather jacket, revealing his white, which was now a crimson color, t-shirt.

The source was a bullet wound, right in the middle of his shoulder and collarbone. Taking the towel, she dipped it into the water and began cleaning the wound as much as she could. Eventually, she got it cleaned enough for her to place some cloth on top of it and wrap it around some gauze until he could get to a doctor.

_'Does he even have a doctor?'_ she thought, but then corrected herself. _'He would have. He comes back and does another one to provoke the media like he was never hurt from his previous chases.'_

The man watched her like a predator; his shoulders rigid as he put his guard up. He knew how much people can be deceiving, despite looking like they wouldn’t harm a fly. Because all they was take, take, take…

Yet with her, he felt like there was something that made her within his liking.

After a few minutes, Cleo managed to make it decent enough for him to at least move. She watched grab his jacket, sitting on her bed.

That’s when she heard him speak, “Got a name, kid?”

Shy shyly answered, still kneeling on the floor. “My name’s Cleo.. Cleo Harts.”

He chuckled dryly, looking at her. “Y’ already know me, kid. I’ve noticed earlier.”

Cleo got a good look of his eyes. A bright shade of blue, despite the limited light in the room. Oddly enough, they were so into each other’s presence neither of them heard the opening and closing of the door.

_“Jamie! Wake up, man!”_

“And that’s my cue.” He stated, slinging his jacket over he shoulder.

Cleo watched him go out the window, walking over to his motorcycle. He looked back at her one more time, waving goodbye, then sped away.

》♤♤♤♤♤♤《

“You son of a bitch! Don’t do that again!” Sami said, punching him repeatedly in the arm. The fucker himself laughed within his helmet.

He took it off as Sami backed up a bit. “‘M sorry, man. Cops’re a pain in the ass, y’know?”

Sami grew suspicious, seeing the gauze wrapped around his shoulder. He glanced at his friend, “...Didn’t you get shot? That’s the last thing you told us until you went rogue an' cut the fucking line.”

His friend laughed again, the same cocky grin on his face. “It’s a long story, Callihan…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this book! I appreciate if you give kudos and feedback!


End file.
